


Haunted

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Scary, Vacation, cabin in the woods, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor rarely went on vacation. So Lena planned a surprise for Alex, but there were more surprises in store for both of them when they got there.HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!





	Haunted

Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor rarely went on vacation. Alex was extremely busy running the DEO and Lena was always working on something in her lab or running her company L-Corp. 

Alex had her feet up on the long white sofa in Lena Luthor’s luxury penthouse apartment in the city. It was just after eight in the evening and like many times before Alex had let herself in with her key and waited for Lena to come home. 

Lena left the lab around 8.30pm, picked up some Thai take out for her and Alex then made her way home. When she stepped in the door she noticed Alex’s boots by the door and her leather jacket hanging in its usual spot beside the door. She smiled to herself at the knowledge that her girlfriend was here already, because more often than not Alex would be off on another emergency and she wouldn't see her until after midnight.

Lena then noticed Alex sprawled out on the sofa with her eyes closed. She put the Thai food on the kitchen counter and then crouched down beside the sofa, beside her girlfriend. She gently ran her delicate fingers down Alex’s arm.

“Love,” she said softly. She hated waking her, but the food was getting cold.

Alex’s eyes shot open in alarm, it was a reaction she often had to be woken suddenly and Lena was sure Alex had some form of PTSD. 

Alex then relaxed when she realised it was Lena, “Oh, what time is it?”

“Almost nine, have you eaten?” Lena asked as Alex moved to sit up.

“No, I came straight here an hour ago.” Alex rubbed her eyes.

Lena made her way towards the kitchen area and started to put the food onto plates whilst Alex got up and set the table along with two glasses of wine.

They talked briefly about their day over dinner and then Lena got up out of her seat and walked over to where she kept her briefcase, she pulled out an envelope, came back to the table and handed the envelope to Alex.

“What’s this? Alex asked.

“Open it and see,” Lena smiled.

Alex opened the envelope and pulled out a print out, she read it while Lena watched.

“A cabin?” Alex paused and looked to Lena, “In the woods?”

Lena smiled, “Yes, I thought we both needed a break.”

“And you chose something out of a horror movie?” 

Lena laughed, “I don't watch horror movies darling, you know that.”

“Mmm,” Alex replied a little disappointed in her girlfriends choice of vacation. Alex would have preferred a long weekend at the beach where she could just laze around and maybe do some surfing.

“Your disappointed, we can change it,” Lena told her quickly.

“No, its fine, it's just different that's all, I am happy to spend time with you anywhere,” Alex smiled touching Lena’s hand, “As long as we are together, I don't care.”

  
  


That weekend they arrived at the large cabin set deep in the woods near a big lake. It was fall and all the leaves were beautifully coloured in reds and browns of all shades. The Black SUV rolled up outside the luxury cabin and parked.

Alex looked out of the window and took in the scenery, trees for miles and the cabin sitting there all alone in the middle of this very imposing scene.

Alex got out first and forever the gentlewoman she walked around and opened Lena’s door for her. Lena stepped out into Alex’s arms. They smiled at each other and kissed then Alex closed the door of the SUV and went around the back to take out their luggage. 

Lena stepped up the four short steps of the cabin and unlocked the door. Alex wasn't too far behind her with their suitcases and shoulder bags. Looked behind her to see Alex loaded down with all their bags, “Alex! You should have let me help,” she said stepping down to help Alex up the steps with all the luggage.

“I’m fine babe, have you seen all the equipment I have to carry sometimes in my job?”

Lena ignored her stubborn girlfriend and grabbed two smaller bags off her.

Once they were inside they closed the door and took a good look around the large cabin. It was modern and included all the latest technology that money could buy. Alex’s eyes lit up when she saw the widescreen television.

“Wow, how did you know about this place? It’s amazing, Kara would love this TV.”

Lena smiled, “It’s mine.”

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Oh! How come I didn't know about this, We've been dating for what? 9 months?”

Lena smirked and stepped up to Alex then grabbed the lapels of her leather jacket, “There is still a lot you don't know about me Director Danvers.”

“Apparently so,” Alex said looking to Lena’s beautiful green eyes. Her heart thumping happily in her chest.

Their lips were drawn together then in a soft kiss. The warmth of their lips contrasted with the coldness that surrounded them. Lena pulled away, “We need logs for the fire, I’ll just go check the shed.”

Alex took the chance to have a good look around the cabin. She placed her gun down on the coffee table, she didn't go anywhere without it, because being the director of the DEO came with it own risks, she was never really off duty.

She found the kitchen which was full to the brim with food and beverages. Lena had made sure it was well stocked up. Alex looked around for the alcohol and was grateful when she found the wine rack, she took a bottle from the rack and placed it onto the kitchen table.

Meanwhile Lena was exploring the shed and while she was hunting out the log pile in the corner she could have sworn she heard a voice. She turned around and looked, there was no one there, “Alex, is that you?” she called out. 

There was no reply so she put it down to the wind or her imagination playing tricks on her. She finally got a large handful of logs and made her way back to the cabin.

When she walked in Alex was nowhere in sight so she walked over to the fireplace and started to put the logs into it.

Alex came in minutes later holding two glasses of red wine and a smile. She placed the glasses down on the coffee table and her smile quickly faded, “Lena did you move my gun?”

Lena turned around from where she was getting the fire started, “No, where was it?”

Alex stood looking confused and a little alarmed, “It was right here on the coffee table.”

Lena happy that the fire was well under way stood and walked back towards Alex, “Maybe you put it somewhere else and forgot?”

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “No, it was here.”

Lena picked up her wine and noticed something shiny in the background just over Alex’s shoulder at the far end of the room, “Is that your gun over there on the cupboard?”

Alex looked around expecting anything but her gun, to find it was her gun, her eyebrows knotted in confusion, “Wait, how did it get over there?” She walked over and picked it up, then studied it, it was definitely her gun, “Lena I swear I didn't put this here.”

“Maybe we have a ghost,” Lena replied sipping her wine casually.

Alex let out a small nervous laugh, “Yeah right,” then she paused and looked at Lena in surprise, “Wait, you believe in ghosts?”

“I have an open mind,” Lena told her.

“But your a scientist, a genius, I can't believe someone as smart as you believes in the supernatural,” Alex said, folding her arms in disbelief, “Wait is this some kind of Halloween prank?”

Lena stepped up to Alex, “Would I do that to you? I came here to give you a relaxing weekend.”

Alex stepped closer to Lena and pulled her closer, “Well how about we start relaxing.”

They both kissed gently, exploring each others lips and mouths as they felt the warmth of the fireplace behind them. 

That was until a large bang from somewhere in the cabin disturbed their moment.

“What the fuck was that?” Alex said alarmed and on the defensive, she pulled out her gun.

Lena didn't have a clue what it was, but she was starting to feel a little creeped out. Goosebumps started to cover her arms.

Alex started to make her way towards the source of the noise, “I think it came from the kitchen, I’ll go check.”

Lena just nodded nervously, “Be careful Alex.” Then she stood and waited for her to come back.

Alex returned soon afterwards with a puzzled look on her face, “Lena, how the hell did a chair get on top of the kitchen table?”

Lena’s face went whiter than white, “Your kidding me?”

Alex shook her head, and Lena could see the gun shaking a little in her girlfriends hand.

“Maybe I should have booked that condo on the beach instead,” Lena replied still shocked, her eyes wide.

“No shit,” Alex replied lowering her gun to her side.

It was now dark outside, the log fire was at least roaring along nicely, but all thoughts of getting amorous in front of it had gone from both of their minds. 

Then Alex took a breath and walked over to Lena and took her hand, “Hey, maybe were just tired, it's been a long drive.”

Lena knew they had not been mistaken, and then she remembered the voice she heard out in the shed, “I also heard someone, a voice in the shed.”

Alex looked at Lena in surprise, “And you didn't tell me? It could be kids messing around.”

Lena looked exasperated, “Alex we are in the middle of nowhere, no one knows this place exists, I got this place for that reason, it's not kids. There is only us here.”

Alex looked around the place then, trying to put some reason into this very unusual situation, she was a scientist and there had to be a rational explanation. 

She turned and looked to Lena, “Well, if it is, and I say this very lightly, if it is a ghost, then I’ll protect you babe always.”

Lena smiled softly back at Alex, “My knight in shining armour.”

Alex was determined to try and relax, that was the reason they came here after all, and she wasn't going to let some nonsense ruin it for them, “Lets finish our wine and go to bed.”

Lena nodded and they both sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

All they could hear was the cracking of the fire and their own breathing. Lena relaxed into Alex’s arms for a while and Alex stroked her lovers hair. Then Lena turned in Alex’s arms so she was lying back but facing her, “Kiss me darling.”

Alex lent down and placed a kiss to Lena’s soft lips, Lena moved up a little so Alex could reach her better, they kissed more and then it turned into a proper make out session when Alex got on top of Lena on the sofa. Lena let out a huff of surprise and giggled as Alex held her down playfully.

Lena moaned into her kiss when she felt Alex’s leg push between her own and spread hers.

“Alex…,” she sighed.

“Babe, you smell so good,” Alex said kissing her lovers neck while her hand reached down and touched Lena’s breast. She slipped her hand under Lena’s soft sweater and squeezed the soft mound beneath her fingers. 

Lena sighed, “Mmm… love.” 

Alex continued to touch her, gently rubbing over her nipple.

They kissed deeper and more urgently and for a moment they had completely forgotten about all the weird things that had been happening. They were lost in each other.

Alex was reaching down unzipping Lena’s jeans and pushing her hand inside when Lena suddenly screamed out. And it wasn't a scream of pleasure, it was a scream of sheer horror. 

Alex withdrew her hand and shot up off the sofa, “What, what is it?” her eyes scanned the room and then looked back at Lena, “Babe, are you okay, speak to me?” her own heart was racing at the look in Lena’s eyes. She looked terrified.

Lena tried to get her heart rate under control, she couldn't speak, she wanted to but she was frozen, “I, I, Alex…”

Alex was puzzled, she could see Lena staring past her into where the fireplace was, she turned around and gasped out as she saw a black mist move across the fireplace and across the room, she rushed over to Lena and held her protectively. The black mist slowly faded away.

They were sat frozen like that for about five minutes until Alex pulled herself together, grabbed her gun and then started packing their bags quickly. 

Lena was shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was the shock or the cold because the fire had almost gone out completely by this point.

Once Alex had finished packing she held out her hand to Lena, who took it gratefully, “Let's get out of here,” Alex told her and Lena agreed with a nod of the head. 

It took them less than two minutes to get into the SUV and drive away, they found a hotel about ten miles down the road, and it took Lena less than a day to put the cabin on the market. She also decided to let Alex plan their next vacation.


End file.
